Lo que alguna vez fue
by marynuyasha91
Summary: EL: un rey dispuesto a todo con tal de salvar al reino del enemigo, ELLa: una inocente que no estaba preparada para lo que vivía; una boda y un amor prematuro, y una venganza solemne -SXS-


_S__**UMARY**__: una historia de dos almas gemelas que por cuestiones del destino se vieron obligados a hacerse daño mutuamente; un matrimonio prematuro, una consumación a la fuerza, y la venganza, una combinación por demás amarga._

_EL REY: un joven dispuesto a todo contar de salvar el reino_

_LA REINA: una joven inocente que no estaba preparada para lo que vivía _

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**LO QUE ALGUNA VEZ FUE**

**CAPITULO I : NI UNA LAGRIMA MÁS**

**POR MARYNUYASHA91**

_Como podemos vivir, cuando no fue nuestra decisión, como sanar todas las heridas de un solo golpe, como podemos sentirnos libres si estamos encerrados en nuestros propios pensamientos._

_Hay quienes dicen que pagamos nuestros pecados en vida, pero que hay de aquellos que son puros y nobles, pero que sufren más que un desgraciado violador, un ladrón o un infame asesino?._

_Tanto es el dolor de aquellos inocentes, que se les pudre el alma y fermentan el más ínfimo odio, por aquel que los hizo sufrir, cayendo en las garras de la venganza sedienta e insaciable, convirtiéndose al final en meras sombras de sus antagonistas inescrupulosos, los pecadores, los crueles de corazón._

Mirando un punto fijo en la habitación, se encontraba una castaña acurrucada en el frío piso, su mirada lacrimosa y ojos rojos denotaban horas y horas de infinita tristeza y llanto, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a su fino y delicado camisón, que apenas y cubría su pequeña figura, delgada y poco desarrollada algo común por sus escasos catorce años. Pero a pesar de su corta edad, ella sufría, como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón de un solo golpe, para luego ser pisoteado por la persona de la que estaba perdidamente enamorada, _su esposo._

Era difícil explicar todos los sentimientos por los que ella, una joven reina, estaba pasando en estos momentos. A su triste y doloroso parecer, ella sufría por el odio de sus dioses, no podía ser más que por eso.

Alzo la vista cuando escucho unos pasos dirigirse a su habitación. Se incorporó rápidamente para sentarse en su gran cama. Trató de borrar todo rastro de tristeza y dolor de su rostro.

Tocaron a la puerta

-adelante- dijo tratando de focalizar su voz, en un tono normal, que no denotara ningún dejo de tristeza.

Una gallarda figura entró en sus aposentos, con ese orgullo y altivez que le producía a ella esos incontrolables estremecimientos; pero ahora era diferente, el sentir su presencia, le dio asco, un asco bien fundado en su presente situación.

-Sakura que haces despierta a estas horas- la miró con su ceño fruncido tan habitual en el-

-no podía dormir- lo dijo como sino fuese nada del otro mundo, pero por dentro tenía esa sensación de dolor tan persistente que se vio en la necesidad de ahogar un sollozo-

El enarco una de sus pobladas cejas- que te sucede?- le pregunto intrigado, en efecto se había dado cuenta de su rostro desencajado y de sus ojos rojos.

-nada que te importe- le contesto fría como nunca lo había hecho. Y precisamente por ello fue que el joven gallardo se sorprendió, esa no era la Sakura que el conocía. Se acercó lentamente a ella, hasta quedar de frente con la joven reina, se inclinó un poco para poder verla mejor. No pudo reprimir el deseo de a acariciar aquel rostro angelical y por demás hermoso.

-¡¡no me toques¡¡¡- grito histérica la castaña al momento de darle un severa cachetada a su joven esposo- ¡¡no te atrevas si quiera a tocarme otra vez¡¡¡- el castaño quedó con la cara ladeada por el impacto, llevó inconscientemente su mano, hasta la ardiente mejilla- ¡¡no te atrevas a tocarme después de que te acostaste con la ramera esa¡¡¡¡- le grito a todo pulmón con todo el odio que poseía en sus venas palpitantes

-eres una estúpida¡¡¡- le grito el castaño, cuando reacciono – no eres más que una chiquilla inútil¡¡¡¡- la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió con fuerza desmedida- soy tu rey y por ende me debes respeto, mocosa caprichosa¡¡- el lo dijo con tanto ahínco y tanta fuerza que la lacero, lo poco que le quedaba de su autoestima, se quebró en ese minúsculo instante. La ojiverdes se quedó en shock después de aquello- le duele que le digan la verdad, a la nenita de papa- le dijo en un tono burlón y meloso – que yo sacie mis necesidades con una mujer de verdad no es de tu incumbencia; es más, deberías estar agradecida con Nakuru, porque gracias a ella es que yo suplo mis necesidades de hombre, que por supuesto a ti, te quedaron grandes, chiquilla insolente- lo dijo con desprecio y altivez, terminado así con los pocos buenos sentimientos, que por el sentía .

Ella temblaba de pie a cabeza, sin poder controlar aquel sentimiento que en ella surgía por primera vez, era tan amargo todo, estaba tan sumida en si misma, que no sintió cuando el hundió sus dedos con más fuerza sobre sus hombros, haciendo que se enrojecieran más- mírame¡¡- le grito una y otra vez pero ella parecía tan ida y tan fuera de si, con la mirada perdida, aquella mirada que había perdido su brillo hermoso. El castaño la agitó con más fuerzas que antes y de golpe estrello su delicada espalda contra el mullido colchón donde había estado sentada. De manera breve se posesionó en cima de ella, y la comenzó a besar salvajemente en los labios, tanto así que un fino hilito de sangre brotó de su labio inferior.

-eres mía- le decía una y otra vez al oído, pero ella estaba aun perdida en su semiinconsciencia, pero fue gracias a esta que no sintió ningún tipo de dolor.

Las grandes manos, desgarraron con violencia, aquel camisón, que cubría si fina y suave piel. La recorrió de pies a cabeza, mordiendo y lamiendo todo lo que podía de aquella exquisita piel; así como sus pequeños montículos, que denotaban lo poco preparada que estaba para lo que estaba viviendo.

Cuando el rey no aguanto más las ganas de poseerla por completo, le abrió las torneadas piernas sin delicadeza y la penetro, de una sola embestida, una y otra vez, sin tener consideración alguna.

Sus ojos ámbares, denotaban ira y odio, no por ella, sino por si mismo, por hacerle aquella atrocidad a la joven reina.

Mientras mancillaba con fuerza brutal, el frágil cuerpo que se encontraba debajo de el; no dejo de verla ni por un segundo, ella mantenía su cara ladeada, la misma que no demostraba ni el más mínimo sentimiento, pero el sabía muy bien que ella estaba destrozada, no solo física sino emocionalmente, y en ese instante supo que era tarde para ellos, tarde para arrepentimientos. Pero debía hacerlo, por el bien de su reino y el de ella, debía hacerlo.

Un rugido, fue lo que salió de sus masculinos labios, en el momento en que descargo su semilla dentro de ella.

No obtuvo ningún tipo de placer cuando terminó, solo la sensación de alivio, por haber culminado aquel cruel acto. El ambarino dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella, quien aun se mantenía quieta, sin hacer ningún amague de movimiento. La respiración agitada de el, chocaba contra el cuello blanquecino de ella. Poco a poco recobró la conciencia de sus actos, y se separó de ella dejándola sola y desnuda en aquel mullido colchón. Se vistió con lentitud insuperable, y fue allí, en ese mismo instante la escucho sollozar, pero no volteó a verla, su conciencia y su moral – si quedaba alguna – no lo dejó.

Tragó duro sintiendo un temblor inesperado en sus manos. El tubo que obligarse a seguir con lo que hacía, mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente. Debía pensar con la cabeza fría, todos sus actos tenían un porque, pero no pensó que iba a ser dominado por la ira y la impotencia, y mucho menos que se dejaría llevar por lo que su cuerpo le exigía, aprovechándose de aquella, que ocupaba un lugar privilegiado en su corazón. El contaba con que ella lo entendiese algún día, pero sabía que ahora iba a ser imposible que lo hiciese. Se contuvo para no ir hasta ella, se contuvo todo lo que pudo; apretó sus grandes manos

-ahora eres enteramente mía, así como el reino de Riugi – dijo con voz potente e irrefutable, sin decir más dejo la habitación, dejando a la castaña, llorando a todo lo que sus pulmones le daban.

La joven reina temblaba de pies a cabeza, el dolor que comenzó sentir fue tremendamente horrible, su frágil cuerpo estaba tan adolorido como su alma. Poco a poco recuperó la conciencia de lo que sucedía, o de lo que había sucedido, mientras ella se mantenía en aquel estado de semiinconsciencia, que la mantuvo lejos de si y del dolor por un rato. Quiso levantarse, pero sus extremidades estaban entumidas y adormecidas. Su estado era tan deplorable, que solo podía mover su cabeza. Lloró aun más cuando observo una mancha de sangre en la sabana que cubría el colchón. Su llanto se detuvo allí mismo, el shock en el que se sumió fue enorme y fue mucho más grande cuando comprendió la situación y del porque su cuerpo estaba tan adolorido.

Odio. Asco. Repulsión…

Una mezcla nunca antes sentida por ella o por su corazón. Desde hace unos cuantos días, antes de la prematura boda, ella había sido instruida sobre sus deberes de esposa, los cuales llegarían cuando cumpliera los dieciséis años de edad. El odio se agrando aun más.

El se había atrevido a tomarla, a la fuerza, se atrevió a hacerlo sin tener remordimiento alguno, ni siquiera porque tuviese tan solo catorce años, ella aun era una niña…o por lo menos antes de esta fatídica noche lo era.

Un sentimiento nuevo y fuerte nació en su corazón, un sentimiento que la dominó por completo, aquel sentimiento hizo que su corazón sangrante consiguiera un poco de consuelo; porque por más que durara en hacerlo ella, con sus propias manos lo destruiría, porque ella lo mataría, porque ella iba a obtener una merecida venganza. No descansaría hasta hacerlo pagar, hacerlo sufrir, y ella encontraría la manera.

-TE ODIO¡¡¡¡¡ LI SHAORAN¡¡¡¡- gritó descargando una parte de su agonía interior. No derramó una sola lágrima más, no por el, nunca más y eso lo juraba ante su dios.

Ese grito inundo los pasillos aledaños a su habitación. Aquel grito hizo detener por un instante a Shaoran, quien solo alzo su barbilla dándose fuerzas para continuar su camino.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:**

La mañana llegó pronto, junto con el trineo de los pajarillos, era un día realmente hermoso, pero para la joven reina era más que eso, era el comienzo de todo, este día ella iba a renacer olvidando su vida pasada.

-su alteza buenos…- la doncella quedó paralizada, al observar aquella escena. La reina Sakura estaba sentada y desnuda en el colchón, parecía desolada pero tranquila, la doncella bajo la vista y vio en su cuerpo moretones regados por su tersa piel; se llevó la mano a la boca cuando observó el camisón fino, desgarrado como si lo hubiese hecho un animal- su alteza que le a pasado?- pregunto la jovencita de su misma edad, mientras buscaba algo de ropa en el armario de caoba, tallado a mano.

Sakura le devolvió la mirada, como si hasta ese momento se hubiese dado cuenta de la presencia de su joven amiga- quema todo- dijo fríamente sin dejo duda, y eso fue lo único que salió de sus labios rosa

-disculpe?- le pregunto sin entender bien, mientras la ayudaba a vestir un camisón de dormir, parecido al que yacía destrozado en el piso

-quiero que quemes todo, que lo regales, que lo vendas pero no quiero volver a ver nada de esto otra vez en mi vida- hizo una pequeña pausa para luego agregar- quiero una nueva habitación, esta ya no me gusta- terminó de decir con sorna

-como usted ordene su majestad- dijo saliendo de la habitación muy presurosa e inquieta, a su parecer algo atroz le había sucedido a la reina, porque ella era siempre una joven muy sonriente y alegre, pero el día de hoy se había comportado de una manera tan fría, que la había dejado sencillamente anonadada; ni siquiera el día que murieron sus padres se había comportado de tal forma.

Estaba tan pensativa que no se dio cuenta que el rey la observaba desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

La joven doncella salía y entraba de los aposentos de la reina una y otra vez sacando vestidos, y objetos personales y dejándolos aun lado en el pasillo, como mera basura. Luego de unos minutos varías doncellas más, la comenzaron a ayudar sin descanso.

-que es lo que sucede aquí- pregunto con altivez el rey Shaoran, siempre con su actitud superior y egocéntrica – he preguntado algo ¡¡respóndanme¡¡¡- dijo exasperado al no recibir respuesta

- están obedeciendo ordenes mías- dijo una voz fría y sin dejo de duda en su tono. El castaño pensó que se estaba volviendo loco, lo último que esperaba aquel día era que _ella_, le dirigiese la palabra, puesto que lo que esperaba era una niña llorona, que trataría por todos los medios esconderse de el, pero se equivoco, se equivoco enormemente, porque ella estaba hay de manera tranquila y decidida hablándole, como si no hubiese pasado nada, aunque la mirada de ella denotaba resentimiento y odio.

Se quedaron mirando largamente, queriendo decirse y gritarse muchas cosas pero se mantuvieron en silencio mientras las doncellas seguían con lo antes ordenado.

El silencio se quebró cuando una mujer esbelta y coqueta se acerco hasta ellos con paso decidido y muy sugerente

-aquí tiene su alteza- dijo en un tono tan meloso que a Sakura le produjo repulsión

-gracias Nakuru, puedes retirarte- le dijo el sin quitarle los ojos de encima. La reina al percatarse de ello, sonrió irónica mientras rodaba los ojos con asco.

-como usted ordene su alteza- dijo haciendo una reverencia- con su permiso _su majestad_- lo dijo con tanto sarcasmo que Sakura casi le revienta la boca, pero no, no podía hacer aquello porque Shaoran se daría cuenta de la ira que la gobernaba cuando la ramera esa le hablaba y lo miraba. Antes de que cometiera ese gran error decidió entrar nuevamente a sus aposentos sin decirle nada más.

-espera- le dijo el castaño deteniéndola con una mano en su codo- celosa?- le provocó

Ella lo sorprendió con una carcajada que surgió de lo más profundo de su odio, aquel gran odio que sentía por el- yo?, como voy a estar celosa de alguien tan repulsivo como tu- se lo escupió en la cara como el más maligno de los venenos, que sin lugar a dudas lacero de un todo a Shaoran.

Las doncellas se detuvieron al escuchar aquella declaración tan ferviente por parte de la castaña. El ambarino tenía la respiración agitada por el disgusto que sentía en ese momento, la jalo hacía el con brusquedad- eres una insolente, soy tu marido y me debes respeto o sino..-

-¡¡o sino que?¡¡¡- le cortó de raíz- me pegaras?- lo dijo en tono irónico- eso fue lo que te faltó hacerme anoche verdad?- se lo gritó en su cara anonadada, el la miró un instante más y la soltó sin decir nada. Su rostro parecía agobiado y su mirada estaba llena de tristeza?.

Sakura pareció inquieta al percatarse de aquello que le mostraban los ambarinos, pero se obligo a si misma a seguir con lo que hacía; porque el había sido muy cruel, despiadado y animal con ella, y eso no se lo perdonaría nunca, aunque tuviese que quemarse en el mismísimo infierno por sus malas acciones, ella se vengaría.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:**

-que vestido más hermoso¡¡- dijo encantada la doncella al ver a su querida reina con ese maravilloso vestido dorado ceñido a la cintura, tan largo que se arrastraba un poco, y con escote cuadrado que mostraba su tersa piel y sus suaves curvas femeninas- le queda hermoso su majestad- termino de decir con gran ahínco

-hay Tomoyo tu siempre tan efusiva- le dijo la ojiverdes – pero realmente es hermoso – lo dijo más para si misma. Ya había pasado una semana desde aquella fatídica noche; ahora la reina trataba de recomenzar su vida y por supuesto necesitaba vestimentas nuevas, ya que todas sus ropas que usaba antes, por demás aniñadas, habían sido regaladas-

-su majestad hay que apresurarnos, en cinco minutos debemos bajar, el rey Shaoran parece exasperado- dijo un tanto preocupada

-no me importa, que espere, me da igual si se enoja- lo dijo con un resentimiento, que no paso desapercibido por la amatista

-su majestad, no sabemos porque, pero el rey Shaoran parece más irritable desde hace unos días, el día de ayer casi golpea al muchacho encargado de arrear los caballos, solo porque llegó tres minutos tarde-

-será porque su _querida_ se fue de viaje- dijo sin ningún sentimiento aparente – lo mejor será bajar, no quiero que en verdad se enoje más, si eso es posible- dijo divertida

Al bajar las escaleras, con lo primero que se topo fue con la fascinante figura de Shaoran que mantenía su ceño fruncido, el mismo que desapareció irremediablemente al verla. Su mirada ambarina la delineo de pies a cabeza, ella se veía realmente preciosa, con ese vestido, tan majestuosamente hecho exclusivamente para ella. Tuvo que desechar escenas pervertidas de su mente, aquellos pensamientos que lo rondaban sin descanso ¡¡ella era una niña aun¡¡ y si la había tomado aquella noche, fue únicamente para consolidar su poder de rey, que a sus veinte años se le había entregado.

Ella se acerco hasta el, para acomodarle la túnica de seda egipcia cocida con hilo fino de oro y plata. El la miró entre desconcertado y tierno – vamos- dijo alargando su mano

Ella lo miró por un segundo y asintió, poso su delicada mano sobre la de el, que la estrechó con cuidado. A pesar de sus problemas personales, ellos no podían darse el lujo de demostrarlo ante su pueblo, porque aquello produciría miedo e inseguridad entre todas las personas, y lo más probable es que llegase a los oídos enemigos, y eso sería algo fatídico, y más en estos tiempos de guerras.

Cuando las enormes puertas se abrieron para que los reyes pudiesen salir, las trompetas comenzaron a sonar al unisonido dándoles la bienvenida a los castaños; mientras que los gritos de alegría y gozo por parte de su pueblo no se hicieron esperar. Los jóvenes reyes avanzaron tomados de las manos en medio de un camino lleno de caballeros, que los protegían a cada paso, las personas se mantenían agrupadas detrás de aquel cordón humano de caballeros, clamando alegres por sus jóvenes reyes que saludaban amables con sus manos libres.

Este era el primer día en que aparecían ante el pueblo como una _feliz_ pareja de casados.

Shaoran mantenía su postura erguida y altiva, mientras que Sakura sonreía feliz, realmente feliz, y eso era mucho decir, porque desde hace días se le notaba un semblante extremadamente serio tirando a amargado, pero ahora el gozo inundada su corazón lastimado.

De la nada salieron dos niños vestidos con harapos y llenos de barro hasta sus mejillas sonrojadas. A Sakura se le partió el corazón cuando vio como los caballeros los jalaban de los cabellos para sacarlos del camino

-que creen que hacen?¡¡- gritó la reina con infinita ira, que asustó de un todo a los caballeros- déjenlos ahora mismo¡¡- termino de decir cuando trató ir hasta ellos, pero la mano de su esposo no la dejo avanzar- suéltame Shaoran- dijo más bajito, pero el negó suavemente con la cabeza, pero ella se soltó bruscamente de el ante la atenta mirada de todos.

La castaña llegó hasta ellos a prisa, levantando su vestido para no caer en cualquier momento.

Los caballeros se arrodillaron ante su presencia. La reina se limito a hacer una seña para que se retiraran antes de que ella misma los castigara por aquel acto tan cruel contra los infantes.

Con mucha dulzura se inclino ante ellos –niños que hacen aquí solos ¿Dónde están sus padres?- les pregunto a los pequeños que se miraron entre ellos

-ellos murieron hace un año cuando el enemigo tomo el pueblo a la fuerza- dijo inocente

Como no recordarlo, en esa misma toma murieron sus padres y su hermano mayor. Ella se salvó porque Shaoran la protegió siempre, eso era algo que le agradecía, pero aun así, su familia no sobrevivió, el dolor fue grandísimo, la soledad en que se vio sumida fue tan fría y angustiante… _aun lo era_. Todo lo que tenía, lo más importante que tenía se lo habían arrebatado de las manos en una sola noche.

Recordó que por aquellos días, el heredero de la familia Li, es decir Shaoran, fue a pedir su mano en matrimonio, supuestamente porque el afirmaba estar enamorado de ella, _ja,_ que mentira más grande, pero ella no podía negar que era un apuesto y hermoso muchacho y que había quedado prendada de sus ojos ámbares.

Cuando supo de la proposición del castaño frente a sus padres, no sabía ni como actuar, ella a sus trece años de edad ya había sido pedida en matrimonio por otros futuros reyes. Ella no dudaba que las intenciones de aquellos, se limitaban a la codicia, ellos solo querían el poder, las riquezas de la familia, por eso sus padres siempre se negaron, pero Shaoran supo engañar a sus padres, _según ella, _pero la realidad es que ella también había caído, porque ella se enamoro de el, _ese fue su primer error._

Los adultos de la familia Kinomoto decidieron que el matrimonio se llevaría a cabo cuando ella cumpliese los diecisiete años de edad. Pero un giro inesperado de la vida, causo que la boda se hiciese lo más rápido posible, ya que como única sobreviviente de la familia, debía mantener el reino acuestas; por ello se tuvo que casar tan joven, por el bien del reino que casi fue destruido en manos enemigas.

La castaña salió de sus pensamientos por una mano que se poso en su hombro. Ella miró la seriedad con la que la miraba el ambarino, sabía muy bien que el estaba apunto de explotar de cólera pero aun así no le hizo caso, y volvió su mirada a los pequeños.

-mis padres también murieron en aquella ocasión, y se muy bien lo que se siente quedarse solo en este mundo- dijo con voz casi quebrada- pero saben que, eso no pasara nunca más porque de ahora en adelante ustedes serán mis protegidos, y les prometo que nada malo les sucederá en adelante- dijo sonriente la ojiverdes, mientras tomaba entre sus manos, las pequeñas manitas de ahora unos alegres niños

-viva la bondadosa reina Sakura¡¡¡- se escucharon gritos y exclamaciones de jubilo entre la multitud, mientras Shaoran observaba la escena con una leve sonrisa

**CONTINUARA….**

**HOLASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS AQUÍ ESTOY CON UNANUEVO PREOYECTO QUE TENÍA EN MENTE DESDE HACE MUCHO XD BYE NOS VEMOS EN OTRO CAPI**

"_**Aunque nos corten las manos y los pies, siempre tendremos nuestras alas extendidas, siempre listas para volar"**_


End file.
